villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Harry (Revenge For Jolly!)
'Harry '''is the central character in the 2012 comedy thriller ''Revenge For Jolly! A psychopath with a criminal past, Harry is sent into a homicidal rage when his dog is murdered. History Little is known of Harry's past, other than that he has done "bad things", presumably while working as a mob enforcer, and that he is completely in love with his dog, implicitly to a sexual level. At one point, he refused to go through with a job for unspecified reasons, and his employers told him that he owed them a lot of money. Unable to pay, Harry aimed to leave town and excape their punishment, confessing this to his cousin Cecil. When he spends the evening around Cecil's house with Cecil and his girlfriend, an enforcer called Euston Bachmeier breaks into Harry's house and kills his dog by hanging it. Devastated by this, Harry enlists the help of Cecil to find the man who killed his dog. The two head to a local bar run by their friend Thomas, who is the only person Harry can think of that knew where he lived to give out the information to his employers. A terrified Thomas confesses everything to Harry, but uses words like "It was just a dog", which deeply offends Harry, causing Harry to shoot Thomas in the stomach, killing him. Harry and Cecil then leave the bar, and drive (while drinking heavily and taking many kinds of drugs) to a prostitute named Tina, whom Thomas saw with Bachmeier. Tina and Cecil have met up multiple times for her services, and she writess down the Bachmeier's number for them, but says that she'll only give it to them if Cecil pays for their previous romps. As the conversation gets heated, she shoots Cecil in the hand, then Harry kills her friend Vicki in the back, killing her, before shooting Tina in the head, after Cecil refuses to do it (Harry thought Cecil simply missed). Continuing their drunken journey, the pair find the address belonging to the phone number, and find a law firm, run by three peculiar lawyers. Unable to get the three to talk, Cecil and Harry engage in a gunfight with them, and kill all 3, but the receptionist stabs Harry in the leg. Harry wants to kill the receptionist, but Cecil talks her out of it, after the receptionist tells them that Bachmeier is at a wedding reception in a nearby hotel. Cecil and Harry drive to a local Mexican restraunt, get excessively drunk, then drive to the reception, and while they wait Cecil mentions that his girlfriend wants to marry him, leading Harry to talk about his desire to move to India and marry his dog. When at the reception, they ask for Bachmeier. However, there are many people with that surname at the wedding as it is the bride's surname. When a bridesmaid throws wine at Harry, he gets extremely angry with her, and shoots her three times in the torso, killing her. The best man then attempts to attack Harry, but is quickly gunned down by him. The groom refuses to tell them where Euston is, and challenges Cecil to a fist fight, calling him a coward. After besting Cecil and breaking his nose, Harry sees the groom as a threat to his revenge and shoots him four times, killing him, before punching the bride in the face, knocking several of her teeth out. When five men stand up to confron Harry, he then murders them too with his machine pistol, as well as several other guests in th vicinity. An elderly man at the reception tells them where to find Euston, in the white house by a nearby hill, and so Harry and Cecil drive to the house, where Harry demands that Cecil remains in the car. He then knocks on the door and is invited in. Two gunshots are heard from outside the house and it is left ambiguous as to whether both men killed one another, or if one killed the other by shooting him twice. Personality Harry always views himself as a good person, even in spite of all the people he has killed, feeling that he "had" to kill these people, even though every murder he commits is easily avoidable. He shows a distinct lack of empathy towards any other humans, and if not for Cecil's intervention would have killed many more than he was able. Harry is clearly an alcoholic, almost never seen without a bottle of beer, and seems to find other humans to be not worth his time, as he just knows that he wouldn't fit in among them. To Vicki, he is cold and dismissive, and his overall demeanor toward her suggests that he is entirely asexual towards humans. By contrast, Harry was deeply in love with his pet dog Jolly, and considered moving to another country so that he could legally marry and have intercourse with the animal, who he viewed as his "perfect match", and "beautiful little girl". Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Comedy Villains Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Successful Category:Outcast Category:Insecure Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Karma Houdini Category:Amoral Category:Obsessed Category:Inconclusive Category:Hypocrites Category:One-Man Army Category:Mobsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Addicts Category:Archenemy Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Delusional Category:Criminals